


Minx

by WatcherOfVerses



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, firstfanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatcherOfVerses/pseuds/WatcherOfVerses
Summary: Down Jinx=MinxMinxmiNGks/nounhumorousderogatoryan impudent, cunning, or boldly flirtatious girl or young woman.Or Down Jinx in a nutshell





	1. Met the Minx

**Author's Note:**

> I made this with the help of Cosmic_Dandilion  
> One word: Awesome

The once blue and gold femme sighed, her visor dimming slightly. 

“Simple scouting mission, huh?” She grumbled, her Polyhexin accent thick. She looked down at her cuffed hands then looked at her captor, once gold faceplates now smeared with dirt and soot.

The sleek silver seeker glanced down at her in annoyance, red eyes narrowing in distaste as he took in the sight of her once again. “Did I not tell you to be silent?”

Down Jinx shrugged, dirty gold audio horns glinting slightly. “Ah don’ know, did ya?” She asked with a cocky smirk. In reality, she was terrified. She didn’t have the build for fighting anything more than a few cons at close range. “Course if ya did, ah didn’ hear ya, mech.” She said, her cocky grin widening a little.

The feared decepticon SIC scowled darkly at her, the red edges and gunmetal grey form an intimidating sight in the dark forest. His crimson optics seemed to cut into her spark like hot blades as he leaned down to inspect her. “You’re a brave little autobot, aren’t you?” He Wsually dug a razor sharp claw under her chin. “I’m sure you’ll change your tune when you’re taken to the interrogation block.”

Her armor flattened against her. She had only ever heard stories, and was very glad for her visor. “Ah don’ think no one can do tha’ mech. And Ah ain’t given ya no info.” Her voice wavered slightly, but she stood tall, despite her small size.

Starscream smirked, and straightened. “I’m sure you will. Be glad I must stay to observe the workers for the next hour, otherwise I would already be carving into your flimsy little form.”

Down Jinx was trying very hard not too cower. Calm down, Jinxy, jus’ think of music. Notes. Slow rhythm. That’s it. Down Jinx offlined her visor, making it so that everything was dark. She didn’t realize that she had started too softly humm until it was too late. She kept her visor off, not wanting to see the silvery seeker.

“Aww, ya don’ like mah company? Now ah feel bad.” She said, visor flickering on for a split second.

She had to keep in a startled ‘meep’ when she recognized Starscream’s face inches away from hers, looking more than a little irritated now. 

“For the third blasted time,” he hissed, baring sharp denta in a snarl, “Shut up.”

Down Jinx smirked. “Hmm, nope!” She said as she started to play some sort of orchestral music from the speakers that rested on her shoulders. Violins were definitely in there.

“Ah don’ know wha’ this ‘shut up’ thin’ ya talkin’ ‘bout is, but it sounds borin!” She said cheerfully.

Starscream hadn’t moved, but something had changed. His snarl vanished in an instant, his optics widened, and he jerked backwards suddenly, covering his audios. “Turn that off!”

“Why, fraid oh some music?” She said, turning it up a little. Her visor darkened a little as she turned it up more. Just gotta use this then make a break for it. She thought, optics flickering around under her visor.

Starscream dropped to his knees holding his audios like the angry sounding music was killing him, and let out a piercing shriek. The nearby vehicons looked up in confusion.

Down Jinx shut it off the moment he shrieked and ran as fast as she could, peds stomping on the ground. She was using what speed she had on foot. She couldn’t transform, not with the binds around her wrists.

By the shouts behind her, it seemed like every mine worker had dropped what they were doing and were in hot pursuit. Luckily though, no fighter jet graced the sky, it seemed she’d somehow incapacitated Starscream.

Down Jinx turned, and from her speakers she emitted a super-sonic screeching sound, defining everything and everyone in the nearby area by echolocation. She soon found a sharper rock and used that too break the cuffs. She looked around, turning her audio horns too full volume. She could hear the rushing of a stream nearby.

“Good, now, for the fun part.” She grumbled as the binds came off.

The vehicons burst into the clearing, weapons at the ready. “Surrender Autobot scum!”

“Sorry, mechs.” Down Jinx said as she crouched. “But I gotta go. Bye!” She jumped up and transformed into a smaller jet and shot off, or, tried too at least.

The sound of high powered jets rattled her audios, and Starscream, having recovered, slammed into her alt and sent them careening into some trees before they both landed in a standoff position. The vehicons were left behind.

“I will rip out your spark for this!” Starscream screamed furiously, rockets aimed at her.

“We’ll see glitch.” She said, pulling a violin from her subspace. “This startled ya, didn’t it?” She asked, ready too start playing.

The SIC froze, not comprehending what it was but connecting two and two. He fired the rockets simultaneously as he charged her in a desperate attempt to stop her.

She played three sharp notes, all angry and strong as she dived away from the rockets. “The hunters now the hunted, Starscream.” She growled, ready to play more.

Starscream seemed to hunch under the notes like they were physical blows, but whirled to attack again with sharp claws and a yell of fury.

“Starscream, let me go, an this’ll stop.” She said, starting to play some softer notes.

The effect was vastly different than the first time she’d played.

Starscream once again froze, still in a crouched position ready to spring, and then keeled over like he’d up and died right there.

“Did…. did I just kill him?!” She whispered, slowly walking forward and looked at him, kneeling next to him.

He was curled up, so deeply asleep that you could have set off a bomb near him and he wouldn’t have woken.

“Wow….” She whispered, she looked around and listened, trying to tell where the vehicons were before lifting the seeker and quickly rushing to a nearby cave.

Not a moment too soon. Vehicons swarmed over the spot where they had been, but finding them gone, they moved on to continue their search.

Down Jinx looked at the seeker she had dragged with her and sighed, then bound his hands and gently set him so his wings wouldn’t be pinched or scraped.

“Now, we play the waiting game, Star.” She muttered to the unconscious seeker, sitting across from him with a huff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screams ain’t happy

Starscream woke to cold metal against his back and cell bars in his vision. “What-“

Everything flooded back in an instant.

“That little-!” He jumped up and grabbed the bars, noticing his wrists were tied together, and angrily shook them. “Autobots! I demand you release me this instant!”

“Yah know, how many bots politely ask ya ta let ‘em go, and ya didn’t?” Asked a familiar musical voice.

Starscream immediately stumbled back, watching with wide optics as the Autobot called Down Jinx came into view. With that damn thing! Does she even know what that does to me?!

Down Jinx had cleaned up and was now a stunning gold with midnight blue highlights. An easygoing smile was on her face. Her visor was a soft shade of sea blue and she walked casually. 

“So, ah got a question for the SIC oh the ‘Cons.” She said standing in front of his cell. She was a midget compared to him, having to look up. She waved the thing in her hand lightly.

“This thing caused ya ta conk out, why’s tha?” The question sounded so innocent.

Starscream couldn’t take his eyes off it. Such a delicate thing, yet it acts as a tap to ancient coding… “I’m not telling you,” he snapped. “You’ll just misuse it.”

She hummed and looked at it. She played a single note, soft and gentle.

Immediately, tiny whispering voices seemed to surge in the back of his head, speaking with urgency and a sense of panic that made him want to either curl up and whimper or run in terror. But they vanished almost as soon as they had come, leaving him standing there shaking a little.

“Don’t,” he begged quietly. “Don’t play that.”

“We all need our hobbies, Star.” Down Jinx said, tilting her head up. “I jus’ wanna know why mah violin has you so spooked.” Her visor flashed slightly as she leaned against the bars of the other cell.

“So, why?”

“That thing you hold makes frequencies identical to the old seeker communication language. The language has been lost, as it was used by our first ancestors when they still roamed the wilds like beasts, but when played brings powerful emotions and whispers to me, and likely any person with seeker ancestry.” His eyes remained fearful and awestruck as he looked at the violin. “Don’t play it.”

“Not around ya, unless ya tryin ta kill meh or some oh mah friends.” Down Jinx said evenly.

“Ah’m gonna beh teh one watchen ya.” Her accent got thicker as her visor darkened a little in thought.

“Can someone learn tha’ language?” she asked, looking at him almost gently.

“No, it’s impossible!” He shook his head wildly. “The language was mainly based on the simple, instinctual minds of my predecessors. I could only scrape the top of the surface of understanding!”

She slowly nodded, gently leaning the violin against the wall.

“So, another question because Ah wanna solve mah own curiosity: Ya were a hot shot scientist from Vos, right?”

“I was,” he agreed. Why do I both want to hear that thing and not want to at the same time?

“Did ya know someone called Ripcord? He was a Vosian scientist.” Her voice was slightly ringed with worry, but it was almost impossible to notice. Almost.

Starscream nodded slowly, eyeing her and the instrument at once. “Yes…” 

“Know what side he joined?” She asked, noticing his look. She moved so that she was slightly in front of the violin.

He leaned a little to the side to see it. “Autobot. But I hear he did not live long.”

“Probably because ya cons just love tah hear people screamin in pain.” She said, leveling a look at him.

Starscream glared at her. “I was not the one to kill him, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Oh, ah know tha’, Star. Ah’m jus sayin that y'all a bunch o sadists.” SHe said, and something in her musical voice sounded dangerous. For a split second, he recognized her colors and frame, but barely.

He eyed her carefully. “You’re him, aren’t you?”

“Ya know, it’s really easy too hide yo gender and frame type when war on it’s way Star.”

Starscream shook his head in mild irritation. “So you’re a She then. Very well. But I don’t see what this has to do with me.”

“Well, Star, AH couldn’t help but overhear tha’ Megs likes ta use ya as a punching bag, so, ah wanted to get a college out, tha’ didn’ turn out too well.”

He blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Ya heard me, Ah wanted ta get ya out. Ya had a sharp mind, and the Cons were (and probably still are) jus’ usin’ ya. Plus, ah liked ta talk ta ya, even if ya could get annoying.”

Starscream was quiet, and he looked down, thinking.

“An there’s ya thinkin’ face.” She said, lightly fingering the violin.

What, does she have some old fascination with me? He thought in annoyance.

“Welp, ah gatta go, see ya Star!” she said, picking up the violin and skipped off.

Starscream looked after the music maker, and sighed. “So much for my loyal door watcher.” He quickly reached through the bars and started trying to pick the lock.

He would be here a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OP is very awesome. He’s an awesome dad.

Down Jinx sat down heavily next too Wheeljack, the Wrecker having gotten himself some energon as she splayed out in the seat next to him.

“Sup Jackie.” Down Jinx was one of those people where everybody liked her, and she always got things that everybody liked, even Ultra Magnus. Bonuses of being a DJ, heh.

“Jinx, howsit?” He answered casually.

“Learned a new thing, found out an old thing.” She said with a shrug.

“Screamy still sounds like he yells way too much.” She added, sitting upside down.

“That’s Starscream for ya. What’d you learn?”

“Well, seekers hate violins.” She started, shifting slightly.

“Somethin’ bout ancestors and frequencies an whatever.” she said, stretching slightly. “Say, ahm gonna be playin some tunes over the speakers in tah base, requests?” She asked him.

Wheeljack grinned. “Well, now I gotta demand violins. He’s tortured us, why not let him suffer a little?”

She laughed. “Not too much though, ah don wanna find him doing somethin’ weird when Ah havta go down ta give him some Energon. Seriously, if ah find him doin some other… unsavory things…” She shuddered.

“Ah’m a blame tha’ on ya, k?” She asked in a joking voice.

“Kay.” He punched her shoulder warmly. “Seriously Though, What unsavory thing can he do while in a cell? Sing weird?”

“Ah don need to see something private goin on.” She said.

“Ha! Dirty mind, Jinx. Course, now that you’ve said it it’s totally gonna happen.”

She laughed. 

“Tha’ wha I’m called Jinx!” She said, sitting up. “Ah’m gonna go get some more requests, see ya. Oh, ya seen Miko around, kinda wanna put one of her songs up.”

Wheeljack chuckled. “Heh, don’t torture us that much okay? She’s with Bulk.”

“Only one, they ain’t that bad.” She said, waving too him as she sauntered off too find Bulkhead and Miko.

“Heyo, y'all got any song requests for tonight?”

“SLASH MONKEY!” Miko and Bulkhead shouted enthusiastically.

“Two songs from them, label em now or foveh hold ya peace.” She said with a friendly smile.

“Yelling for help and Scrapnel!” Miko demanded. “Heavy on the base so we can annoy Ratch!”

“Okay, Ah’ll tell him tha when he comes fo mah head.” She said, wandering off to find said medic.

“Heyo, Ratchet Hatchet-”

“Before you even ask, no. I’m busy and I don’t want to hear any of that clanging noise you call music right now.” 

“Hard aft, Ah’m askin about requests.” She said.

“Fine. I request you keep the music below audio-shattering volume.”

“Ahight, no high volums, got it. No song from teh good Docta?” She asked.

He glared at her for a long moment, before giving in and muttering something about playing any 80’s song she had.

“Know where Maggy is?” She asked.

“Out. Skip him. You know he’ll ask for Beethoven or whatnot.”

“Okay, how bout Boss-Bot.” She said with a chuckle.

“In a back room repairing a junction.”

“Thanks Ratch.” She said, gently patting his shoulder as she walked by. She liked the old medic, as cranky as he could get, he deserved a lot of respect. Down Jinx slipped into the back room and looked for Optimus.

“Heyo, Boss-Bot, collecting song requests, got any?” She asked, leaning against the wall.

Optimus looked up from his work to consider for a moment before replying, “I wouldn’t mind a little Maroon 5…”

“Aight, it’ll be on.” She said, giving him a small salute before she left.

“Heyo. Li’l Bee, Raf, songs?”

“Bzzz bzt beep zrtzzz!”

“I don’t know any really good song except for a few by Shirobon.”

“It don’ mattah if they're good or not, it’s music from the soul.” She said with a smile.

Raf smiled back. “Okay. ‘Superhuman’ by Shirobon for me, and ‘You give Love a bad name’ for Bee.”

“Will do, kid.” SHe said, patting Bumblebee’s head as she walked past. 

“Oh, hey Bee? Miko got into some oh mah supplies, wanna help prank her later?”

Bumblebee nodded enthusiastically and waved his game controller. “Wrioooooooo!”

Down Jinx laughed as she walked away.

“Heyo, Smoky, what song do ya wan on tanight?”

“We will rock you! I love that song!”

“Hey, wanna help prank Miko later?”

“Oh man, I am SO IN!”

She laughed again and shook her head a little. “Aight, see ya later, Smokes.” She wandered down the hall until she found Arcee and Jack.

“Heyo, songs?”

“None for us,” Arcee said with a shrug. “We’re out tonight.” Jack nodded.

“Aight, see ya.” She said, wandering down the hall. Down Jinx ducked into her room and pulled out a picture. It was of three seekers, all getting honors of some sort. One was gold and midnight blue.

“Should ah go back tah being a seeker frame?” She asked quietly. Then sighed and shrugged.

“Maybe later.” She put the picture away as she made her way too the intercoms.

“First up, Miko and Bulk.” SHe said as she plugged in the songs. “Heavy on the bass.” She then turned the volume up, and let the song tear through the base.

She could almost hear the collective groans from everyone as they heard the song go on. Only Bulkhead and Miko would enjoy their songs.

“Now, up a little.” She said, turning up the volume a little. “And wait for Ratchet the Hatchet.” she said with a little laugh.

Instead, she got a surprise. The sound shut off and refused to turn on again.

“Welp, plan B.” She said, then turned on her speakers at full volume.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

Down Jinx only tilted her head up, using her audio horns to find out who was behind her.

“After careful deliberation, I believe it is best the base remain silent for now,” Optimus said coolly.

She turned off her speakers.

“Why?” She asked, turning to look at him. “Ah play requests, ain’t gonna get Miko and Bulk mad at me.”

“Play it for them later, when we aren’t working and can leave to avoid it.”

She chuckled and nodded. “Yes sir.” She said, giving him an apologetic smile.

He nodded in forgiveness. “May I also ask that aren’t you in charge of watching Starscream?”

“Ah am, good thing about visors is that ya can have cameras in em. And hacking is pretty good too.” She said, optics flicking to the small picture in the corner of her visor of said seeker. She was a better Spec Ops than scout, that was for sure.

“While that may be so, I would feel better if you could oversee him personally, perhaps get some information out of him.”

“Sure, Um, Optimus, what do ya know about seekers?” She asked, tilting her head up slightly.

Optimus regarded her curiously. “Much. What do you wish to know?”

“Well, I conked Screams out by playing mah violin, when Ah asked him, he said something about frequencies similar to what his ancestors used, know something about tha?”

“What he speaks is most likely true. In olden times, seekers were very much like predacons, perhaps even an offshoot of them, wandering the lands with bestial frames and simple minds. Because of this, their communication was very carnal and emotion based, which would explain why Starscream reacted the way he did.”

“Aight, but can ah get someone else down every once in a while so Ah can go out and play mah violin an not cause Starscream too try an kill meh on accident?” She asked, a small smile on her face.

Optimus returned it. “Yes. But I will also mention one thing: he is secure in his cell. If you wished to figure out the basics of the communication with your violin, you could do so without much issue, perhaps even getting him to assist you.”

Her visor lit up brighter. “Ah didn’t think of tha’, thanks!” She said, shooting off, and accidentally leaving the picture behind.

Optimus bent and picked it up, setting it gently on her desk, and spoke quietly to himself, “I hope it goes well.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Starscream! Ah’m back!!” She said in a singsong voice.

Starscream immediately whipped his servo back into the cell, having failed to unlock the door. He glowered at her. “Wonderful.”

“So, Ah’m gonna play different notes, an Ah want ya too tell meh what ya feel, kay?” She asked, pulling out the violin.

Starscream looked between her and the violin warily, but didn’t object, sitting down on the berth to listen.

“So, first up, softer notes.” She said, leaning back. She slowly started to play soft, gentle notes.

Starscream twitched, and then relaxed. “Conversations. Of some sort. Peaceful, for once.”

She stopped and nodded.

“Okay, so, the more violent the note, the more aggressive it is?” She asked, remembering the violent notes she played when they were fighting.

He nodded. “The sharper the note, the more sharper notes combined, they cause angry, fearful things. Like warnings or battle cries.”

“Okay, Ah’m gonna play a song, it’s pretty sad, but also relaxing.” She said, looking at him, then she started to play. It was indeed pretty sad, the notes long, low, and drawn out.

Starscream flinched, then bent as if struck with age. When he looked up, his eyes were dark with tears. 

“Mourning,” He rasped. “Someone died.”

She stopped and nodded. “Aight, now ah’m gonna play somethin happier, kay?” She said, then started to play again. The notes jumped around.

He immediately turned slightly blue in the faceplates. “Frolicking. Giddiness. A game, a chase…”

She nodded.

“Aight, ya eveh went ta the Crystal Gardens in Praxus?” She asked, tilting her head slightly at the seeker.

He nodded, swaying a little to the music, his legs occasionally swinging absently like he had an urge to run, or had too much energy. 

The tune slowed, becoming more relaxed and slower, but not sad, just relaxed.

“What didja think o’ ‘em?” She asked, the tone slowing to a steady almost hum.

“Peaceful.” A smile touched his features and he leaned back a little.

“It was a good place to practice the calmer songs with ma brother.” She said, a slight smile on her face.

“As much as ah loved Vos, Praxus was pretty sweet.” She stopped playing.

“So, ah wannted too trah some more sharper songs, but not right now. Maybe later when the chances of me getting killed are slim.”

Starscream’s mood soured. “Pft. I’m bound, unable to transform, out of middles, and in a cell.”

“Don mean those claws o’ yours don’ hurt any.” She said, nodding too his servos.

Starscream suddenly slammed against the bars, claws slashing the air as she jumped back, startled.

He gave her a bored look, the farthest he could reach without hurting himself not even reaching ten feet within her area. “See?”

“Aight, got a point.” She said, armor settling back down. 

“Still gonna do it later.” She said.

“How ya doin on energy?”

“Medium full. I don’t need it, but I wouldn’t turn it away either.” He returned to his berth, looking a little disappointed by the prospect of her leaving.

“Aight, so, what kinda songs do ya like?” She asked, sitting across from the cell.

He perked up a little. “Wind chimes. They remind me of Vos.”

She smiled.

“Tha’ ah can play.” Her visor flicked off as her speaker began to play the soft sounds of wind chimes clinking together. She had made her own little remix of them, playing them in private most the time.

Starscream’s wings drooped a little as he listened, sad for some reason, but looked relaxed again. “Thank you.”

She nodded, then spoke after a long moment.

“Ya may be a con, but ya still deserve respect. Everyone and everything does.” Her visor clicked on, it was a little darker now, and even though he couldn’t see her optics, he could tell she was a little upset.

“Even if they hurt the ones ya love.”

Starscream looked up, guilt flickering in his optics for a second before he hid it with practiced skill. “The Decepticons do not have the same thoughts.”

“Nether do some Autobots.” She said with a shrug. “My li’l bro agreed though, even after he never came back.” She stood up.

“Ah’m gonna go get us some Energon.” She said, picking up her violin. “Ah’ll be back.”

Am I missing something? He wondered as she walked off. I feel as if there is something crucial here...


End file.
